Gone But Not Forgotten
by GinnyNoTonic
Summary: A little bit of whimsy from beyond the grave for Aaron and Robert's wedding day


Gone But Not Forgotten

"You have to stop them, you can't let today happen! You do remember he killed me don't you?" Katie Sugden flounced—there was no other word for it—though the heavenly, cloying, marshmallow cloud.

Jackson Walsh kept his eyes closed; he didn't need to see her to know she was making a bee-line for him. "It was an accident," he drawled, bored; this was an old argument. He stretched and settled himself more comfortably on his soft, white hillock. "He pushed, you fell—it was your bad luck the floor was rotten and… splat!"

"It was deliberate," hissed Katie peevishly, "I've spent months trying to keep them apart—I did everything I could think of, but he worms his way out of every disaster. He lies, cheats, he even shot Paddy who's been more of a father to Aaron than You Know Who," she looked over the edge of her cloud as though she expected to see an individual resident of the realm below. Far beneath them a thick orange mist swirled, insidious streaks of soot infused the pretty colour giving it a sinister appearance. Every now and then savage streaks of fire burst though; sometimes the cries of the unfortunate inhabitants reached those above. Katie shivered. "At least Cain has the right idea, locking him in the boot of that car—I hope he throws the key away! I can't believe you're happy they're getting married."

At last Jackson gave Katie his full attention. "I am, and I worked damned hard to make it happen. Aaron is good for Robert, and Robert is a better person when he's with Aaron. Besides," a wicked gleam danced in his eyes, "when they have sex it's totally amazing."

"Eugh yuk! You spy on them! I _so_ did not need to know that."

"Oh yes… I forgot; you and Robert had a _thing,_ didn't you."

"That was years ago and was mostly because he was jealous and wanted to split Andy and I up. But a leopard doesn't change its spots; he's nasty and you're throwing Aaron at him."

"Don't you worry about Aaron, I'll look after him. Why don't you go and meddle in Chrissie's life? What's Lachlan getting up to in prison these days?"

"Pah! Don't expect me not to say 'I told you so' when it all goes wrong!" Katie turned her back on Jackson and cloud-surfed away from him.

"Ah take no notice of her, pet, she's just miffed she's not getting another shot at a white wedding… though there's enough of this meringue stuff floating about here for anyone!" Valerie Pollard drifted towards him, ignoring Katie as she passed her. She scooped up a handful of the soft, white cloud, sniffed it then blew it gently away. "God, I'd die for a fag!"

Jackson chuckled. "Too late, you're already dead!"

Their laughter echoed around the clouds; a few souls turned to look, wondering what amused them so much which only made them laugh all the more.

"Ay, you don't really spy on them when they're… you know, do you?"

"Course not; Katie is far too easy to wind up."

"Thought as much," Val stretched out, still blowing cloud rings into the air. "I mean, that would be like me peaking at what Diane and Doug get up to… eeh, those spotty pyjamas!"

Jackson jerked up right, looking horrified.

Valerie cackled, "Now who's easy to tease?"

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Jackson grumbled good naturedly.

"Aw pet, the old ones are the best. Now, don't you worry about Katie; with everything Aaron and Robert have been though, nothing she can do would put a spanner in the works today."

"Hmm, no, I think Aaron did that himself when he lost it with Kasim."

"I could shake Finn," tiny pieces of cloud exploded as Val became angry. "I don't know what he's thinking of, taking up with that lad…I've tried, goodness knows I've tried, but I can't get through to him. Thank goodness Tracy is easier."

"Tracy?"

Conspiratorially Val lowered her voice. "She's writing a book; I've been whispering in her ear… my Eric will recognise some of Gustav's… adventures. Pearl's helping her."

"I don't think I want to know any more," Jackson laughed. "Look! Aaron's free. Oh!.. and he knows about the secret wedding. I need to go and wish him luck."

Valerie nodded and watched as Jackson drifted through the soft cloud.

Jackson peered down at the Woolpack; he could see Aaron though the mist of heaven. He looked happy and so handsome in his suit. Jackson knew if his heart beat, it would be hammering now, so close to the man he once loved, still loved and had eased into the arms of a new lover. He touched his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss.


End file.
